Not Castiel's Morning
by TricksieHobbit
Summary: Castiel wakes covered in blood and bruises and can't find Dean anywhere. This takes place season 9 after episode 3.


Gasping for life he awakes. The sheets thrown about as if someone had been on a rampage while he slept. His chest damp with perspiration. He runs his fingers through his short deep, luxurious, chocolatey-brown hair. Glancing his ocean blue eyes around the room. He had woken in a run down cheap motel with disgusting, undistinguishable stains everywhere. He throws his sheets off of himself. His red plaid pants loose as he flings his legs over the edge of his bed. Now facing the window he drops his head into his hands. After a few moments he stands now at a towering height of 5'11''. He peers out of the blinds the light pierces as it enters the dark room. Stunned by the light he backs up and falls onto his bed. He lay there. Motionless. After a moment rolling off the disgusting bed he heads towards the bathroom door. Entering the bathroom he rubs his head. Glancing into the mirror to see himself. There he saw how tired and run down he looked. Being human really had taken a toll on him.

Castiel splashed cool water onto his face. He'd seen Dean do this many times but didn't realize how good it felt. Even when he had been in purgatory it did not match the satisfaction it met now. Acquiring the musty motel towel, that most likely didn't get changed as much as it needed to, to dry off the sweat and water from himself. The towel was coarse and brought discomfort upon touch, but it's all he has. While he went through his new morning routine he heard a knock upon his motel door. Setting the towel down as he headed for the door. As he passed his clothes, that he'd neatly set among his things, he grabbed his shirt. Still getting dressed as he answered the door. Standing on the other side of the door was his best friend, Dean Winchester.

"Dean" Castiel choked as he finished buttoning up his unclean shirt. "Hey Cas… I brought pie" Dean responded disregarding the hurt in Castiel's voice. Dean started to enter, Castiel shuffled off to the side to allow him to pass. "Dean" he repeated himself as he closed the door. Dean headed towards the small table "Have you tried pie yet?" Sitting down and cutting up two pieces of pie "I swear it's the best invention since" Without allowing him to finish his thought, Castiel spoke up once more "Dean!" No longer ignoring, Dean looked at him and scolded "It was just too risky for you to stay with us considering that the Heaven Brigade tried to use us to get to you" Looking at anything but Dean, Castiel held back all his emotions of pain and depression. "I'm sorry Cas this is just how it has to be. I am trying to help" Now feeling guilty for how hes been feeling, Castiel moved towards Dean "I should be the one who's sorry." He joins Dean in sitting at the small table "After all I am the one who let Metatron do this to me" Castiel grabbed one of the forks Dean brought and started to enjoy some pie. "You're right Dean, Pie is good"

Castiel dismissed himself from Dean and proceed to his daily routine. He grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. He changed his clothes and ate a bunch of tooth paste. When he finished with his routine he exited the bathroom to find Dean sitting on the bed watching the TV. "Hey Cas remember all those references I make?" Castiel nods slightly as he heads towards Dean and sits next to him "Well prepare to get some real human education" Castiel looks at the TV. "Dean, aren't these cartoons" "Yup and this is real entertainment. Watch you'll learn a whole lot about humans"

They spent all day watching cartoons and movies. When they finally stopped watching TV Dean and Castiel went to a bar. As they enter Dean declared "Welcome to the Club of being human! We have women and booze. Enjoy" Castiel looks around "I used to belong to a much better club." He looks over to Dean and sees the sadness on Dean's face "But I'll try and enjoy" The two walk up to the bar. Dean orders a tequila shots for the both of them. "What are we drinking to?" Dean grabs the shots from the bartender and shoves one in Castiel's hand. "We drink to humanity! It has flaws but… well it has flaws!" Dean shoots the tequila while Castiel waits a moment pondering if he should drink. The last time he drank he was safe from any harm, but now he was human. He looked to Dean who was now ordering another round. Castiel looked into the drink and thought if hes still fine I shouldn't be worrying about it. Then Castiel took the shot and everything went black.

Castiel woke, on the floor of his cheap motel room, with an ear-splitting migraine and his whole body was sore. Looking around he saw the room in complete shambles. As he tried to get up pain pierced through his body. He yelped in agony. Feeling his arms and legs he discovered he was bruised and bloody. Panic starting to make a presence, he found himself terrified and alone. "Dean!" he yelled realizing it hurt to speak let alone yell. He couldn't just lie there silent; again he tried to pull himself up. This time he was successful. Leaning with his less injured shoulder against the wall he looked around only to see more of what he saw on the ground, the room was in utter shambles with blood everywhere. Panic now racing through his veins more fiercely. He tried making his way to the bathroom calling out one more time "Dean!" as he was making his way towards the bathroom he tripped on something falling flat onto his face causing his whole body to scream in pain. Utter pain rushed through him something like the pain caused by the leviathan, he had hoped he would never feel that again he thought he was going to die and that's when he was immortal. He tried to move but it hurt too much. There he lay in the middle of the room alone and bleeding.

Dean woke in the bathroom of Castiel's motel room with his head in the toilet and the remnants of last nights puke. As pulled his head out, of the toilet, the smell of last nights vomit nearly made him hurl. He walked over to the sink and washed his face from the vomit and as he did so he noticed his knuckles were bleeding and covered in more then just his blood. He washed it away. He left the bathroom to find Castiel on the ground bleeding. "Cas!" Dean throws himself to the ground in front of Castiel. Dean lifted Castiel to a sitting position. "Cas!" as he looks into Castiel's eyes he holds back his tears. "Dean" He responded mustering all his might. As Dean looked at Castiel he noticed all the cuts and bruises on his face as well as broken glass that looked imbedded in his skin. Castiel is close to passing out. "Stay with me! Cas!" As he passes out he falls onto Dean.

Castiel awakens lying on the motel bed. Dean is stitching up the worst of the cuts. Next to him is a bowl with broken glass shards that used to be sunken in his flesh. Dean has not noticed that Castiel is awake yet. Just before he starts to speak he notices that Dean is having a hard time, he is nearly in tears. "Dean" The moment he hears Castiel's voice he looks towards him. "Cas! I thought I lost you for a moment there" "No. I'm here and apart of the Human Club" Castiel smiles, it hurts but he suffers through until Dean looks away then takes a moment experiencing the pain. "What happened last night Dean? You don't look hurt at all" Castiel Questions. Dean looks down to his hands. The cuts are all he has from last night. He moves his hands out of sight from Castiel. "I don't know Cas. I remember that first drink and then nothing. And I tell you that has never happened before" "All I remember is my first drink as well. Do you know of anything that could do this?" Dean realizes what they just described. They were Roofied.

At the front desk Dean is convincing the manager that he is here to inspect the motel and he requires the video surveillance for a proper inspection. As always Dean manipulates his way and gets what he wants. He asks to use a private room to view the tape. Dean is now alone and puts the tape in to see what happened. Dean sets up with a pie and plays the tape.

The Tape is of Inside Castiel's room. As Dean watches this he is so grateful that he is done sleeping at creepy motels. Late at night Dean and Castiel enter the room. The two are quite obviously hammered. Castiel has no harm yet, this unnerves Dean greatly. The two are just talking. "Why can't this damn thing have audio?!" Dean throws a punch on Castiel. He continues beating on him until hes on the ground. Once he is on the ground he starts to kick him Castiel is obviously begging Dean to stop. Suddenly Dean backs off of Castiel onto the bed looking at his hands in horror. He then puts his head into his hands and starts rocking back and forth. Castiel says something to Dean who then grabs a vase and throws it at Castiel knocking him unconscious. Dean watches this tape over and over again. Finally he notices something wrong with Castiel. He zooms up on his face revealing black eyes. Castiel is possessed.

Upon returning to the room containing Castiel he is much more cautious. "Cas, I got you some water drink up it'll help" He hands the bottle to Castiel who immediately starts drinking then screaming. "Holy Water. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus...hanc animam redintegra...lustratus! lustratus!" As Dean finishes those words a pillar of black smoke leaves Castiel's body. And Castiel passes out. "That was the easiest exorcism ever"

Castiel wakes up in the backseat of the Impala. "You okay back there Cas?" "Yes… What happened Dean?" "You were possessed" "Oh" Castiel rests his head down "Where are we going?" "You are getting an Anti-possession Tattoo!" "Okay" "You seem really out of it. You sure you're okay?" "Yeah I'll live" "Well good cause here we are. Prepare to get inked up" Dean gets out of the Impala and helps Castiel out "I've done this before Dean" The two head inside and get Castiel an Anti-Possession Tattoo. Upon returning to the Impala Castiel Passes out.

Castiel now wakes in a hospital bed With Sam and Dean standing over him with someone he has never seen before. A girl with Orange hair and green eyes. They don't realize hes awake and continue talking. "Me? Take care of an Angel? I think I'm way too under qualified for that… don't you have any more experienced hunters to do this?" The girl spoke sounding kind of frazzled. "The more experienced hunter lost the last person we had him watch over. You're all we've got Charlie." Dean says just before noticing Castiel is awake. "Cas!" "Hey Cas, I'm Charlie. I get to, well, look after you. Teach you the ways of the Force" "You'll be safe with her Cas. I promise you"


End file.
